1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a clothes treating apparatus with a metal control panel, and more particularly, a clothes treating apparatus with a control panel, in which various manipulation elements are mounted to run the clothes treating apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a clothes treating apparatus indicates an apparatus, such as a washing machine for removing contaminants stuck on the laundry, such as clothes or the like, through processes of washing, rinsing, dehydrating and the like, or a drying machine for removing moisture in the laundry after washing by supplying hot air.
Such clothes treating apparatuses are divided into a home use and a commercial use according to their usage purposes. The home clothes treating apparatus is installed at home and used to treat the laundry, while the commercial clothes treating apparatus is installed in a shop or the like to allow unspecified customers to use it with specific charges.
The commercial clothes treating apparatus is installed in a public place for the purpose of the owner's gains to be used by consumers. Accordingly, the commercial clothes treating apparatus should be excellent in safety, maintenance and the like as compared with the home type. That is, the commercial clothes treating apparatus additionally needs a separate washing algorithm capable of maximizing the owner's gains as well as a device for payment and a control algorithm for the device. Also, the commercial clothes treating apparatus should be designed to minimize damages on products or the loss of components caused by customers, and allow a very simple and fast maintenance.
However, the commercial clothes treating apparatus is installed in a specific shop and unspecified customers use it by inserting charges. Furthermore, most of shops are run by an unmanned system, and there may be much concern about coins inserted in a coin box being stolen.
In general, the coin box for the commercial clothes treating apparatus is installed in an upper portion of the apparatus, namely, near a rear surface of a control panel, which is fabricated by injecting plastic in a mold. Consequently, the coin box installed in the clothes treating apparatus may be in danger of being taken by breaking the plastic control panel of the clothes treating apparatus.
In addition, the commercial clothes treating apparatus requires a longer operation time than the typical home clothes treating apparatus and is used by many users. Thus, the commercial clothes treating apparatus should have a high level of durability. However, the plastic control panel is vulnerable in view of the durability.